This invention relates to a machine and a method for making and dispensing products generically defined as liquid or semi-liquid products.
A need which is felt particularly strongly in the ice cream trade is that for a compact machine capable of making, even simultaneously, ice cream type products (where the basic mixture normally increases in volume during processing) and products whose volume before and after processing remains the same (for example, fruit based products or yogurts).